Break Me Shake Me
by britneyissolame
Summary: Alois x Ciel Ciel is invited to a masquerade ball and meets somebody he falls in love with but doesn't give the boy his name and leaves dropping his mask along the way. first chapter is crap so just wait. yes, this is a Cinderella version of black butler Ciel xD rated M for later content.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel mounted from his bed, sweat exuded from his forehead as his chest heavily jolted up and down. He clenched the bed sheets remembering the night mare, images of Alois touching him and the blondes lips departing and wrapping around his member popped through his mind taunting the blue head.  
Ciel held his head trying rid the headache as he watched Sebastian walk in with a trey of English tea and scones.  
"Ah, you woke up by your self," Sebastian said relieved. He set down the trey and slide the curtains to the side revealing the naked sun striking the 13 year old.  
"Worst part," the earl murmured forgetting about his throbbing head ache.  
Sebastian poured the English tea into a golden glass and placed it into his master's hands. "Today, you will check the invitations and later this afternoon Trancy and his butler will be visiting," Sebastian laid out Ciel's clothes on his bed and watched his master's eyes dilate, he rose one eyebrow and tilted his head studying the bluenette worridly.  
"Is every thing ok?," Ciel relaxed his eyes and walle over to his outfit, "yes, I'm just displeased to hear that I have to go through mountains of ball invitations," he lied.  
"Don't worry I will help," Sebastian slide Ciel's white shirt off and pulled in his blue shirt buttoning it skillfully "if I don't you'll just through them all out without my notice." Before Sebastian could pull down his shorts Ciel slapped his hand away and jumped back "I will put my shorts on!," Ciel shrieked nervously grabbing his blue shorts and slipping of his white ones.  
"I will bring the letters as soon as you finish your breakfast," said Sebastian bewildered at Ciel's actions. Ciel was afraid to be touched my a male, the fear him enjoying it as he did in his nightmare haunted his thoughts. He dreaded how he screamed Alois's name in pleasure letting the world know his lovers name, Wanting more. He slipped on his shorts and hastily swallowed his tea.  
Ciel set down the cup, bit his lip and glared at Sebastian worriedly "Sebastian. . .Kiss me," the blue head commanded stepping closer to his butler. Ciel felt he had to do this, he was afraid of actually being attracted to males, this kiss to him would determine it.  
"But. . ."  
"I command you to Kiss me!," he yelled stomping his foot on the carpet, Sebastian leand down, separated his lips and kissed him softly. Nothing, Ciel felt nothing, his heart was hallow "thank you. Leave and fetch me the letters," Sebastian ran out of the room leaving Ciel to suffocate in his cofusion; and drown in his daydreams.  
Ciel Sat down on the creaking set, sighed deeply placing his  
elbow on the table and leaning his chin on his closed fist.  
"Alois!," he whispered pressing his teeth together "it's your fault my first kiss was with my butler," BANG. Ciel slammed his fist on the desk.

Sebastian walked in with a single letter, he glanced at it intently and dropped it on the master's desk. The Lord accelerated his finger down the side and tore it open. He pulled out the paper and read slowly "Madam red's ball June 15th. I'll go."  
"You will?," Sebastain asked pulling the letter from his hands.  
"As long as that reachid girl Isn't there," he said gagging at the thought of elizabeth.  
"She won't be there only madam red and her guest. It is a masquerade ball so I'll be working on your mask as you enjoy your free time."  
"Wouldn't it be easier to buy one?."  
"Yes but did you forget?," Sebastian ran his fingers down the Lord's eye patch.  
Ciel slide of the eye patch and sent Sebastian to do his job.

Afternoon.

Ciel stepped into the horse shed and yawned sucking in the warm air and inhaling the dreadful smell.  
He pet the black horse watching the Orange sun beaming down on the exquisite mane.  
Alois leaned on the wall of the shed, crossed his arms and watches Ciel softly pet the horse.  
Ciel slide his fingers through the mane ripping the tangles.  
"They're beautiful aren't they?," Ciel jumped at the familiar voice. He ambled closer Ciel and creeped up behind the bluenette placing his hand on top of his. "You pet gently," Alpis lead Ciel's hand down the mane, Ciel heart pounded and his hand time passed Alois pressed his body behind his, everything touched, Alois's member pressed against Ciels bottom back. Alois held his breath trying to halt him self from being arosed from the younger boy.  
Ciel refused to fall for him and thrust his elbow back aiming for his ribs but before his elbow could crash his bones the blonde dodged the hit.  
"Feisty, how about a little competition."  
"Name it!."  
"Climb on the horse and I'll climb on behind you. Ride Into the field and I'll show you," the blonde purred leaning his left hand on the horse and swiming into Ciel's dark ocean eyes.  
"Try anything disgusting and I'll have your head on a platter!," Ciel snapped pushing Trancy away.  
"I won't but one rule , you can't escape and you can't tell anybody about this game or I'll have your head in a platter as well," Alois stuck out his tongue waved it lustfully. He stuck it back in and kissed the earls neck roughly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian and Claude stood in the kitchen cooking both the lords lunch. This was the very first time the butlers attempted to work together, because Ciel hated Alois Sebastian felt the need to feud with them as well.  
As for Alois, he loved Ciel. From the very begining he's loved him, he longed to see him happy snuggled in his embrace, he longed to show him that he truly does love the lord, in the way lovers do but he knew very well that, that would never happen but still, he tried.  
Sebastian mixed the food as Claude handed his the ingredients "Why are you helping me," Sebastian asked setting down the spoon covered in cake mix.  
"To make use You don't attempt to poison my Lord's food," Claude said taking the bowl from Sebastian, mixing it hastefully.  
"Do you mind handing that back?."  
Claude giggling and turned away  
"You asked for it!," Sebastian placed knives in between his fingers and closed his fist tightly glaring at Claude.  
Sebastian threw the knives after he had aimed for the butlers head, in shoke Claude held up the bowl and caught the knifes. The knives flung into the plastic bowl tearing up the ends.  
"And to think, that could have been my head," Claude said turning around and starred at the knives wich sunk into the plastic.  
"If you really want to fight, how about we use our fist. It's the best way to fight especially around our masters."  
"The Lord's are outside but very well. . .I'll fight you," before Sebastian would raise his fist Claude pinned him against the window.  
"Ugh, no head start?," Sebastian said trying to move out of the position uncomfortably.  
Claude rose his fist but halted as he glanced out the window.  
He seen Alois holding onto Ciel's waist as the horse came to halt Alois began to unbotton Ciel's shorts.  
"What is this game?," Ciel asked watching Alois slipping the buttons away from the hole witch held them in place.  
"You scream or moan , you lose!," Alois said biting his bottom lip and slide his palm down Ciel's member. Ciel breathed heavily trying to hold his breath, he sounded as if he was wounded tried to grasp onto the pain but really it was pleasure, Alois's hand wrapped around his member touching in gently. He wanted to moan whilst he wanted to scream for help and slap away his hand but Ciel couldn't lose a game, he had to win.  
"If you make even a sound you lose but if you don't you win," Alois smirked liking his neck softly.  
"It ends once you cum hehe . . . Simple as that," Alois giggled.  
Ciel couldn't bare it and cumed into his blue shorts, Alois giggled lovingly and bottoned his shorts.  
"You win, now, shall we have lunch?."  
"You sick pervert!."  
Alois kissed him slipping his tongue in sloppily "something tells you this wasn't your first kiss.  
Ciel lead the horse back to the stables "No, because Of you. My first kiss was. . ." Ciel halted his words.  
"Who was your first kiss?," Alois whispered into Ciel's ear, his breath pressing against his ears making his body shiver.  
"Sebastian," Ciel said riding his horse into the stables. Ciel jumped of the horse and stomped to he mansion, Alois followed trying to catch up to his haste.  
"CIEL!," Alois called reaching for the boys blue coat.  
"Leave me alone!," Alois finally held on to his coat and dropped his head leaving him self to drown in his sorrow. Allow couldn't take it not being loved back hurt more that what he made it seem.  
"Ciel, do you know what it feels like to yearn for love, to want to be loved? What it's like to crave attention and recieve it because everyone views you as some rich brat?. . . . It hurts knowing no body loves you, the only reason I'm still alive is because I fell in love with somebody," Alois began to shed tears, the feel on the grass and slide slowly.  
"You're lying."  
"NO, just hear me out!. . .I feel in love with another boy but he doesn't love me back. I know it may seem like no big deal but it hurts, it pierces my heart like a toy. Do you know what it's like to love somebody deeply and to hear them say they hat You. . .they spit in your face and even attempt to kill you. . .he calls me names because he hates me. . .and I. . .I love him. Sometimes I'm at home and I think about suicide because both places are hell for me, I try to kill my self but then I halt because I have a small hope, hope that he might actually fall for me one day. That small hope is the only thing I'm holding on to. It's as if my life is holding on to a small piece of thread. All I ask for is his freindship," Alois still held on to the boys coat wheeping hysterically. Ciels eyes flew open and blinded his view with tears but something about that paragraph mad him uneasy.  
"He won't be friends with you but he will be friendly," Cruel said stepping out of his grip.  
"Really?," Alois rose his eyebrows cheerfully.  
"Yeah," Ciel rolled his eyes and walked into his mansion.

_

The boys entered the mansion. Alois flung his arms in the air "I've always loved this house. Claude!," he called.  
"Um, Alois," Ciel regretted every thing he said , he didn't want to be friendly to that slut.  
But Ciel never hated Alois, he was just afraid. Afraid that he might actually fall for him. Of would be a disgrace to the name of the pantomhive if he feel in love with another boy, that was the only reason he was holding back.  
Claude and Sebastian jumped in the room and bowed in unison. Before Alois could speak he giggled as he noticed a white piece of cloth the maid had dropped earlier. He picked it up and pulled it on top of the bluenette. The cloth showing his silky dark blue hair, Alois playfully tugged at the ends "uhmm, how about you marry me?," he smirked and pulled Ciel into an uncomfortable embrace.

_

The next chapters will be better I'm just trying to write these first few quickly because I want to get through with the beginning .


	3. Chapter 3

Do you know what's it's like to be hated? How would you feel if you lost everyone dearest to you , the people you cherished?.  
You don't know? . . .well , I do I was tortured, raped , because nobody was left for me to love.  
I'm hated, my butler Claude is my highness . . . But through those golden eyes are lies and betrayal.  
I knew this was going to happen.  
The person I love isn't mine and the butler whom cherished me betrayed me.  
Giggle.  
Smirk.  
Never fall for "yes , your highness."

_

The lights dim as Ciel relaxed his head on soft pillow watching his butler lure the blanket over his body slowly striaghtning the folds. Ciel lifted his head an observed the devil's crimson eyes. His eyes a contrast between blood and the red rose covered in the shade of love and war. Two very different things where kin.  
"Sebastian?," Ciel murmured licking his indulgent peach lips, "kiss me," he shut his eyes waiting for Sebastian's lips to collide with his.  
"Yes, my lord," Sebastian crouch down and parted his lips and pressed them onto the boys. Sebastian slipped in his tongue, this is what Sebastian wanted but not Ciel. Sebastian yearned for the boy , he became a fool, he wanted his masters body but as a devil he knew nothing. Ciel moaned and wrapped his arms around his neck making his butler slip his tongue deeper in.  
Ciel came to a realization and parted from the kiss "what am I doing," Ciel asked him self running his eyes against his arms shamfully, he set them down.  
Sebastian raised him self and pulled out a blue mask. Golden buttons streaming from the sides and silver strings jumping along with the buttons. One opening for and eye and the other fully covered up in dark blue clothes.  
"Your mask for the masquerade tomorrow is finished," Sebastian pulled out half of the metal which would help the woman's dress in the 19th century puff up. That back half was covered in sheds of torn black black clothe, he then pulled out a blue sleeved shirt with golden buttons running down the middle. As he set down the cloth he pulled out a black tie with ruffles hanging down in tears and shorts the same shade of blue as his shirt and mask.  
"Thank you. Oh and your kissing is dreadfully great," Sebastian smiled and bowed placing his hand over his chest.  
Ciel sighed deeply watching Alois's form take over his day dream.  
"Do you think Alois actually ment it," Ciel asked watching the blonde boy placed the clear white cloth over his blue head.  
Ciel descended his arm into the air, watching the silver band wrapped around his thumb fade into a plain golden one.  
"Ciel Trancy," he mutter shutting his eyes, letting the boys sentence to replay "marry me," each echo imitating the other.  
"You should get rest, my lord. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day," Sebastian said, making the boy drop his arm.  
"Does Alois Trancy wish to marry me?," he asked, words softly spoken, moving his head the side rustling the soft pillow.  
Sebastian shut his eyes and gazed out the window, the Ray of the moon beeming through the leaves of the black tree "I don't know but it is possible to marry another boy. You're not destined to go to heaven not is Alois."  
"What are you getting at?."  
Sebastian jaw dropped but closed it again "I could marry you boys if you wish to marry," Sebastian picked up a candle, the small flame slowly melting away the wax it shone bright but soon that flame would die out. The name of the Phantomhive would soon die out if agreed to marry the blonde.  
"I'll let you sleep on it," Sebastian kissed the boys forehead and left, locking the door.  
"Do I really love Alois?. No that's nonesense I would never love a boy, it would ruin my name. . . But," Ciel shut his eyes and felt Alois's tongue slip in, his breath shortening, his heart hammering against his chest.  
"I'm such a bloody idiot," he let out a short breath and blew out the candle.  
The flame died but it could still be lit again.

_

"Hehe, CLAUDE!," Alois giggled skipping through the halls in his leather brown boots.

_

I'm sorry this chapter is short , I have to cut it right hear because the next part has to be all connected. Comment! I might be writing a funny lxlight skit :)


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark, the moon beamed lighting up the dark sky utterly. It was like a candle you light to find your way in darkness, darkness , the only thing Ciel enjoyed, besides Sebastian's sweets of course.

Ciel use to turn off all the lights in his room and lay him self down, nothing made him happy. It was nearly impossible to make the earl laugh or even crack a smile, although Alois hated "grumpy" people, he loved Ciel. Alois wanted to make him smile, make Ciel his ; to love and protect and this ball could determine whether he can own the earl.

Ciel rested his head against the cussion on the carriage and gazed out the window watching the trees grip onto the leaves as drops of water plopped heavily on to the green leaves.

"I want you and I to be like that," Ciel murmured jumping his eyes onto each passing tree as the carriage rumbled against gravel.

"Like what?," Sebastian asked trying to find what Ciel was looking at. _A tree? _

Sebastian thought.

"Do you see how the tree holds on to each and every leaf through every danger, protecting it as if it cherished it more than it's own life. I know trees don't think and hold onto them because they want to but I want you to protect me even if you become something else even if you hate me one day. Stay next to me; protect me, please. Cherish me more than your own life and when I die, take me with you; to Hell," Ciel lifted his head and straightened his mask, pocking his eye glistening with the moon through the mask hole. He looked into his butlers crimson eyes and shed a tear, hidden inside the mask.

"Yes, my Lord but . . ." Sebastian tilted his head as if he had read Ciel's face expression incorrectly.

"Why do you ask this so suddenly."

"Because. . ." Ciel dropped his head, hiding his wet puffed red eyes "I fear that I will belong to somebody else after tonight."

"What do you mean?."

"SHUT UP AND SAY YOU PROMISE TO STAY BY SIDE TILL THE END!," Ciel yelled pounding his fist onto his knees.

Sebastian sighed, placed his finger on the bottom of his masters chin and lifted it gently. He seen Ciel's eyes, swollen and full of despair, he never seen Ciel so upset, well, he always had but not to the point where he's about to shed every liquid sucked up in his body.

"I promise."

"prove it," Ciel shoke and swallowed deeply, nearly unable to swallow because of how high Sebastian was lifting his gentle and admirable face.

Sebastian couldn't think of anything to prove he would stand beside him but purpose to him but that was out of the question instead, he pressed his lips against Ciel's, his eyes open watching the bluenette's eyes shut and cheeks flush a bright red.

Sebastian knew Ciel loved Alois, he never told Sebastian he loved him but it was completely and utterly obvious, Sebastian knew him very well. In-fact he knew what Ciel wasa thinking at some points it would be hard to tell but know that his heart is so delicate and floating in the confusion of love and how it works; it was easy.

He detached his lips and straightened the boys mask, He fixed his tie and ran his fingers through the ties ruffles "I promise," he pecked his cheek softly and sat back up in his set straightening him self and gazing out the window.

The carriage came to halt, before Grell could open the door Sebastian toke over and flung it open, pushing the butler to the floor.

Sebastian jumped out and noticed Grell groaning in agonizing pain as he rubbed his forehead "awwwwee, Sebas-chan. how dare you!."

Sebastian smiled gently "awe, I'm sorry I didn't see you," he apologized, mock innocence powering his voice.

Ciel stood from his set and faced the open door "Sebastian," he called shaking off the tears and sweet whimpering voice.

"Yes, your highness," Sebastian scurried to the door and held out his palm. But before Bocchan could pull him self to the floor, Sebastian held his waist and placed him on solid ground.

Ciel fixed his black and white stripped ruffles hanging from the back of his shorts and steadied him self on his cane.

_Why isn't he angry?_

Sebastian lifted an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously "You're not angry," Ciel froze and dropped his arms, dropping his jaw.

"Is there anything you want to inform me about this ball?," He asked closing it again. Ciel decided not to slap the butler because he knew very well that he would not be amused.

"Do not take off your mask or reveal your name."

"Well, why not?."

"A rumor has gone around that you are in love Alois and you two are secret lovers, trying to meet in the best way possible. Madam red invited both you and Alois, people in town think you two set it up and begged Madam red to invite you two. If you take off your mask people will notice you and start an uproar because some people are againt BL. All I want you to do is act like somebody else, you will also not be able to tell which boy is Alois because he to will be in a mask and the lights will be dim," Sebastian toke a breath and fixed the boys blue hair, which matched with the moon's beam.

"If I dance with Alois, no , for example; if I dance with boy will I cause an uproar in the ball room?."

"No because they don't no you, therefore, you're are not popular in there eyes so they won't mind having two unknown boys as lovers because they are not well known meaning they are not well known to children," Ciel glanced at Madam reds mansions and sighed deeply.

"This is going to be a looong night," he dropped and frown and began to walk with his butler by his side.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel timidly walked into the ball room. He was bewildered to see the guest frolic and mingle in red dresses and suits. Ciel leaned his head to side and "You never told me you had to wear red," Ciel whispered to Sebastian, starring at the crimson rose which lay in his chest pocket.

"I'm sorry. Madam red didn't write anything about wearing red. It seems you're the only one wearing blue," Ciel searched his outfit. he wore a dark blue shirt with black ruffles hanging from the sleeve. He wore a tie with the same ruffles hanging at the end, shorts the same shade of blue, black and white ruffles hanging from the back, leading up to the back of his knees.

And finally, the mask. He wore a blue mask, the same shade of blue, the ends a bright silver and golden buttons and strings handing from the side.

His right eye covered completely, hair covering the covered eye.

"You need to grab a partner soon," Sebastian whispered waving at Madam red who poured her self a glass of red wine.

"Sebastian, I'm going to be honest with you. . .I don't want to dance with a girl," Ciel searched the room, he swam through the sea of twirling people trying to find a boy who could possibly be Alois.

Ciel couldn't believe he was actually doing this nor Sebastian.

_Why am I trying to find Alois? am I an idiot?_

The only explanation for this was; Love, right?. Or could it possibly lust?, what ever it was, Ciel wanted to find the blonde and quickly.

"uhh, I'm never going to find him, It's impossible," Ciel sighed and toke a cup laying in the serving table, he sipped the water and watch Sebastian slyly peck through peoples mask.

"Not interested in dancing are you?," Ciel heard a boy say, the boy stood next to him leaning on the pearl colored table. He jumped to his feet as he heard the boys strangely familier voice.

"No," Ciel frowned.

_I can't act like my self._

"hehe it's just not fun, I prefer fencing or talking to my partner," Ciel smiled placing his hand on his hip, closing his eyes pathetically. This seemed so unlike Ciel but it was his obligation to not get noticed or give any hints of his personality and what he enjoyed.

The boy gave him a confused expression and sat on the table crossing his legs.

"Is that so?."

"heh, yeah I guess."

The bot jumped of the table and held the earls hand kissing I softly, his lips delicately sliding on Ciel's fair skin "Then may I have this dance?," the boy smirked.

He had what seemed like blonde hair but you couldn't be sure, the lighting in the room was dim, only bright enough to see the color of the guest clothes. The blonde wore a red mask with black lace over lapping the crimson clothe, the mask went along with and black button up long sleeve and red shorts reaching his knees.

Past the shorts where his black boot's held together with a red ribbon, the same shade of red as the mask and shorts.

Ciel's mouth flew open midway, the boy looked stunning in red.

of course Ciel would drool over this boy, he was Alois but he didn't quite know that yet. Red; the color of love and lust.

Ciel's heart pounded and watch the boy lead him to the dance floor.

The blonde pulled the boy into a walst and lead him across the room, it caught every ones attention. Ciel stumbled and stepped on the boys feet, nearly ripping the boys boots.

But the blonde didn't seem to care, he smiled and watched the boy captivatingly stumble.

_He's cute._

The guest gawked and murmured about "The boy in blue," they stepped to the side leaving the dance floor to the new lovers.

"You're clumsy," Alois chuckled watching the boys foot steps.

"I'm not good at dancing nor am I good at learning the foot steps," Ciel explained sticking his tongue to side deliberately as he looked down at the rythme of there feet, both diverse.

"Don't pay attention to the foot steps. Look in my eyes," The blonde smiled delicately.

_He can't be Alois. His voice is to mellow and he's acting to kind and calm._

_He can't be Ciel. He's too clumsy and dynamic. _


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel lifted his head and gazed into the boy mysterious colored eyes. The move moved gently as soon as Ciel locked his eyes into the boys gentle blue ones, no more stumbling, no more words left to be said.

There body's swayed together and Ciel followed the boys foot steps.

Ciel gazed into his eyes trying to determine what shade they where but the lightning around the room was uneven, some bright and some dim, it was impossible. One moment they where as red as Sebastian and the other they where as white as shin (snow).

"I have invisiblity powers," Alois said, standing straight, looking as polite as Sebastian. Ciel was fully convinced that this boy wasn't Alois but deep down inside he knew very well that it was that blonde psychotic slut.

"You do not," Alois pulled Ciel in closer, there body's touching an there lips inches from each others.

The guest admired the closeness of the boys, some girls waving there hand next to there cheek as if cooling of warmth, acting as if they where in a painful heat wave.

Sebastian was astonished at the woman's and some men's (Grell) acting skills, of course, you didn't see this every day, some people where bound to be shocked and others fall in love with the idea of BL.

"Can you see me now?," The blonde asked moving faster and leaning in closer, a mint sent came from the boys breaths as he whispered it slyly.

"Of course I can hahah ," a fake laugh escaped the young earl.

"Then can you see me later tonight," Alois whispered into his ear, he felt the urge to bit his blue ear ring but it would only be to obvious that he was Alois Trancy.

"Getting your lines from Anime I see."

"Hahah. . .you caught me."

The boys danced till there feet burned but even till then, they still danced embracing each other and piecing together there fake personalities, oh , that could become a huge problem.

The boys began to love the fake them, they didn't love the person behind the mask, well , it wasn't there fault.

If it wasn't there fault then whose was it? The citizens.

Grell stomped his feet on the floor, his heels digging into the marble floor, the marble cracked but madam red could care less.

"Are you ok Grell?," Sebastian asked making the red head halt his steps.

"You through me onto the floooooor," he whined stomping his foot on the ground like an anger child not able to have what they wanted most.

Grell screamed and slamed his fist against Sebastian chest, the butler was not amused.

The butler sighed and turned the flamboyant red head to face the dance floor.

Grell's eyes feel on the dancing boys and widened his eyes.

"aweeeeee," he squealed ignoring the blood which shot out of his nose hysterically.

"I'm getting kind of tired. Heh," Ciel smiled weakly trying to steady his body, he was ubset at him self for getting so exhausted early but dancing while his heart pounded heavily, goose bumps running through his body and worst of all; dancing with that stunning boy make him weak and jaded.

Alois stopped the gentle movement of there feet and placed the palm of his left hand on the back of the boys left knee "may I?," he asked watching the boys cheeks flush.

"Y-yes," Ciel nodded and wrapped his arm tightly around his neck, Alois lift him up lovingly.

The boys ears ringing with shrieks of excitement and murmurs.

Alois glanced at the guest and locked his eyes back into the bluenettes, Alois kissed him softly, not in the way the normal him would but in a soft, delicate manor.

"You're tired, I must get you to rest," Alois walked up the spirel stairs, holding on to the boy, embracing him, the boy he finally obtained.

Alois walked into an unlocked room.

"Here, sit in that chair over there," The blonde said setting down the tired boy and placing the palm of his hands on Ciel's hips, Ciel's heart raised, he clenched his fist ready to fit this fool.

"This seems bothersome, I'll take it off," Alois pulled off the striped ruffles, Ciel opened his fist in relief.

"Once you rest we shall dance again. After all, this is the last time we're going to see each other."

"I'm not taking off my mask," Ciel slumped into the chair and tightened his mask "I can't show you my face nor my name."

"What can I do to make you remember me?," Alois stood in front of the boy un tying his boots and throughing them to the side

"Nothing, you're plastered into my memory like cement."

"That's not enough. How old are you?."

"13 and that's the only information you will obtain from me," Ciel said crossing his arms stubbornly.

_Then that means. . . _

Alois unfolded the boys arms and slide of his shoes.

"Give up your pride, for me," Alois whispered into the Lord's ear, his head in the crock of his shoulder and neck. Alois breathed so softly , so delicatly on his supply neck, sending a tingling sensation to climb into his body and explore unknown parts of sensitividy. Ciel's erection grew as Alois ubnoxiously climbed on top of him, holding onto the arms of wooden the wooden chair . Alois fit his hips into Ciel's, his irection throbbed. He searched Alois's eyes a shade of which belonged to ice shards. "Forget nature and think about love," the blonde shoved his hand down Ciel's shorts, slowly running his fingers against his member. His fingers teased the boys irection, making it even harder "and lust," Alois hissed finding the boys opening in the depth of his shorts and poking his finger through. "Take me," he said forgetting his pride, he subconsiously wrapped his arms around the boys shoulder and dug his nails deep into his purple coat, waiting to be scooped up.

Alois scooped him up: Bridal style and through him on the bed, wrestling him to the bed, sitting on his irection. Ciel moaned digging his nails into the sides of his mask, crunching it in his fist, destroying the buttons as Alois pulled his shorts down as far as it could have gone. Ciel breathed heavily watching the blonde pock his hard member in his opening. He clenched on to his mask bracing him self for the Pain and pleasure was about to endure. He let go of his mask and relaxed as he watch the blonde boy pull out and lick his fingers seductively, he licked his fingers softly locking his eyes into Ciel's, nearly making the boy scream.

He shoved his finger into his hole back and forth bracing his for what was about to come "Take it out!," Ciel commanded shivering in pain, Alois refused and stuck in his second finger "your body will grow accustom to it." He stuck in his other two fingers and watched Ciel's pain turn into pleasure. Ciel screamed in pain and drenched his dark hair in sweat but no madder how hot he was, he kept on his mask.

Alois pulled out his fingers and starred at the boys blue eye peaking out of his mask "take off your mask," he ordered, while wrapping the boys legs around his hips tightly and firmly.

"I'll take mine off when you take off yours," Ciel huffed pushing forward yearning for the boy to thrust his member into his hole. Alois smiled " Never," Alois could never show the person his face, if the boy was Ciel. He would finally have every thing he ever wanted.

Alois shoved his hard member into the boys hole, Ciel moaned loudly moving his body back words then forewords again, making the pleasure even greater. The blonde pumped in slowly and softly, in fear of hearting the boy but after witnessing him forcing the thrust he wasn't so sure.

"Harder! Please! I'll be ok! harder!," the boy groaned.

Alois thrust in harder and faster, Ciel dug his hands into the bed, digging his nails into cloths trying to steady himself. he dug them in from the pleasure he was receiving.

"I'm going to cum," Alois said slowly down his haste.

"Wait," Ciel released and straighted is back breathing loudly already missing everything. Alois cummed inside of the boy and through him self to the side of the bed.

"huu, being the Seme isn't as exhausting."

The boys lay beside each other there shirt half undone and shorts pulled down to there ankles. Alois side and through his head to the side watching the boy he nearly destroyed breath longer and the boy would have had an asma attack.

"What's your name?."

"I can't tell you."

"Then take off your mask," Alois ran his fingers down the strings and buttons hanging from the side.

Ciel climbed out of bed and pulled up his shorts, buttoned his shirt and grabbed the ruffled hanging down a metal puffer.

"I'll find you," Alois said watching the boy leave.

_He can't be Alois._

_He can't be Ciel. _


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait!," The blonde yelled mounting from the bed. He slipped on his shorts and shirt, stumbling across the room and crashing into the walls as he pushed his boots up.

Ciel ignore and dispatched from the room running furiously. Panting, cold sweat swiftly brushing off as he speed around the corridors.

_I have to leave, if I see him one last time I'll be determined to stay with him. I have to hurry._

As Alois tired the red ribbon, he tightened his mask and chased after his lover. It was hopeless, he couldn't possible catch up to him. When someone chaces after there lover not all of them get a happy ending and snatch them away, that's just reality. Not pitiful fantasies that are read to children, it only leads them to believe it. And Alois did believe it.

"WAIT. AT LEAST TELL ME YOUR NAME. . . !," Alois fell to his knees and seen the boy slide down the railing of the steps but as he jumped, the mask fell, gently landing on the first step. Alois tried to take a peak at his face as he slide down but it have useless all of his hair sealed his identity, his mysterious face. "Show me your face. . .!," Alois stood up and slide across the blood red carpet and snatched the mask as he halted, his knees burned a bright red. Running became tiring, not to mention, he gave up all his energy to please his partner and himself but it was all worth it.

Ciel slide down the railing but before he could reach the end, Sebastian caught his fall. The bewildered guest watch the butler carry away the mysterious boy wrapped it his arms, covering his face with the layers of his face.

"Sebastian, hurry up. Get me out of here," Ciel whispered curling into his embrace and clenching his hands on his coat.

"Yes, my Lord."

Alois casually strutted down the steps and glared at the guest, the way Alois usually would "Where did he go!," He grawled, biting his bottom lip. The guest shivered in fear as they watched the boy yell at the top of his lungs.

"WHO IS HE. . .?" He leaned on the railing and pointed at Madam red, the dance holder.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you the names of my guest, I don't know you. Nor do I know that boy!."

"Who did he leave with."

"A older male. Now leave, you're startling my guest.

"Claude, take me home," Alois commanded glaring at a male highly disguised.

"Yes, my Lord."

Claude ran up to boy and let him fall into the butlers robust arms "Oh. Madam red, We kind of borrowed a room of yours," Alois giggled in a naughty manor.

Ciel jumped into the carriage, tears falling softly on his blue shorts. Love was confusing, although you may not be able to figure out the feeling of love, you know deep inside what it really feels like.

"Sebastian," He whimpered looking up at his butler with his revealing eyes. His eyes swallowed in tears "I'm confused," He whispered, falling to his knees and resting his arms on Sebastian's black pants soaking it in his pure tears.

Sebastian's jaw dropped but closed as he placed the palm of his hand on his sweaty blue hair. He was astonished.

_madam red doesn't have that many room, therefore the corridors where a short distance from the stairs._

"Why are you so sweaty, you shouldn't be so sweaty after that short of a run," Ciel stopped weeping and glanced up at his butler trying to steady himself on the rumbling carriage, crashing into small pebbles and rocks.

"It's none of your business so shut up!." He yelled frowning but failed to amuse his butler.

"What made you so sweaty?," Sebastian asked looking into the boys red eyes sternly. He searched his eyes for an answer but failed to find one.

Ciel dropped his head and slumped, removing his arms "W-We used the bed room too. But at first he told me he was just going to let me rest but then, I couldn't help it and then we. . ."

A tear ran down his cheek as he felt Sebastian's index finger under his chin, gently pulling his head up "The thing lovers do?," Sebastian asked childishly.

Ciel frowned "NO,WE'RE NOT LOVERS. . . but yes, we did," Shame in the boys voice.

"You what?," Claude asked.

"We did," happiness in the blondes voice.

"I'll find you, mysterious boy," Alois said sliding his finger on the blue mask.


	8. Chapter 8

The blonde widened his eyes, his body submerged in the middle of his gaudy bed. He awoke yawning loudly, the mask still wrapped in his palm. He staired up at the ghastly colored wall, remembering the boy and how he struggled to keep him self up on the dance floor.

Alois giggled and placed the mask over his heart "I don't care if you're Ciel or not, anata wa boku no monoda," He felt the side of the boys mask slowly fall apart, he tugged a the loss end and noticed the golden string which had been sewn in "It's custom made!," Alois said jumping from his bed and jumped with joy.

"But it can fit anybody. . . No. . . I have a plan!. ClAUDE!," He called mirthfully, jumping in his plan loss pajama top and shorts.

_I know it's going to be hard to find him but I know I will, once I place this mask on the boy and dance with him once again, I'll know it's him; The boy in blue. _

The blonde thought plunging the impaired mask into the air, gazing at it adoring the blue and gold which shown with the rising sun. Claude walked into the earls room, watching him place the mask down on the sheets "Claude, I need you to take me to every boys house here in London from the ages of 12 through 15," Alois commanded.

"You're going to try and find that boy?."

"Yes, by making every one of them try on the mask and walts with me. The lighting in both the room and the ball room where horrendous, fix those up for madam red if you will. When he pulls on the mask I'll now it's him . . .the boy I love."

"What about Ciel?," Claude asked. This was the first time Claude had seen Alois infatuated with a boy other than Ciel but he knew Alois had a small hope in side the earl that boy might actually be Ciel. Strange if it wasn't him, right?.

"If I don't find him. I'll simply kill my self. I can't have Ciel not can I have that boy, what is the reason to live if I can't have at least one of those?," Alois sighed.

Ciel pocked his fork through the cake sprawled out on the silver plate which his face reflected through. "Bocchan, you haven't touch your food," Sebastian said whipping off a drop of water sliding on the wooden table.

"Don't call me that."

"Is every thing ok?"

"Give me the city's news." Sebastian coughed and tried to recall the latest events

"A earl, who will not reveal his identity is going on a hunt to find the boy he danced with last night."

"What?."

There was a loud ringing echoing through the mansion. Sebastian rushed to the door and unlocked it only to see a the boy and an older male still in there outfit as the night before.

"May I step inside and speak to Lord Phantomhive?," Alois asked politely, surprisingly, he didn't just barge in there and run to the ears room, it would only be to obvious.

Ciel heard the door unlock and walked over to his own door but as he twisted the knob, it was locked. His heart pounded heavily.

"You're not coming out Phantomhive," Finnie grawled swinging the keys in the air teasing the boy as he heard the shaking and clinging of the keys.

"Let me out Finnie! I'm not in the mood to play," Ciel pounded on the door but relaxed as he thought of this as a simple game him and his servant played.

"Awe this isn't a game honey, that boy it mine."

"FINNIE SHUT UP THIS IS STUPID. LET ME OUT." The reality sunk in. Finnie wasn't joking this whole time Finnie has been jealous of Ciel "I've always been the stupid garden boy. Sucks for you because I'm dressed just like you, they'll never be able to see the difference" Finnie said straightening his blue wig.

BANG. BANG .BANG.

Ciel's fist pounded on the door but caught no ones attention.

"Ciel, someone is here to see you!," Sebastian called.

"Yes, Sebastian I'll be right down," His voice identical to Ciel's.

_He had to notice that he's the fake. . .He has to. _

But will he?

This chapter was really short. Don't get me wrong I looooovvvveeee this ship

and Yaoi but yesterday I was seriously thinking about not continuing this fan fiction but then I seen two comment

(forgot there name :P) saying they liked it so I decided to keep writing it :)

thank you! .


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel , or rather Finnie walked down the stair case. He looked exactly like Ciel, he had fooled every one. He talked the same he walked the same but one thing was different. Finnie could dance, as for Ciel it toke his a while to catch on in the beginning of a Walt's and only Sebastian new that.  
Alois stared at the boy lovingly, watching him take the last few steps with a poker face.  
"Ciel," Alois sighed kneeling to kiss the back of the earls hand.  
Ciel banged his fist against the door but new very well that the sounds where muffled "Damn sebastian muffled the sounds in my room!," He grawled.  
He gave up and feel to his knees. Tears ran down his cheek but the eye patch caught the others.  
After searching his surroundings he got up and snatched a piece of paper from his desk and wrote a little note.  
Note:

Sebastian or servants , who ever finds this. Please help me Finnie trapped me and I can't get out.  
-Ciel  
He slide it under the door.

The chef smirked and picked up the letter which stuck out. He read it and chuckled hysterically "You're not getting out you bastard," he crumbled the piece of paper and through it onto the floor.

Alois stood and slide the mask over "Ciel." He studied the boys look before leading him into a dance. Every thing felt. . .right.

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

Ciel didn't give up. He became a mess, his hair began to tangle as he tugged on it violently trying to figure something out. His eye patch lossend. He couldn't jump out the window, it was two story's down.  
But he could do something else.  
He struggled to pick up his chair but he managed to through at the door, it cracked slightly.  
He through the chair to the side and threw his body against the door grunting and the sharp pain running through his shoulder.  
"I'll. . . Ghm . . .get you Finnie!,"  
Since when did Cowl decide to fall in love with the boy? Since they where, or , could be permanently separated.

Alois lead him across the room. Sebastian watched the boy, not one hint of a mistake or stumble. Of course, Alois didn't know that he thought the boy learned from the night before.  
Sebastian pulled the boy away from Alois and held him up like a cat holding on to her kittens coat.  
"You're not, young master," he said looking at the boys rough skin. Ciel's was fair and his soul smelt sweet, Finnie's was the complete opposite.  
"What are you talking about, let me down you idiot?."  
"Idiot? Bocchan only calls me bastard or . . . " Sebastian slipped off Finnie's patch only to see a light blue eye in place.  
"LET HIM DOWN!," Alois begged.  
"FINNIE?," Sebastian removed his wig an threw him back onto his knees.  
"I can explain I -"  
"You can explain shit," a voice boomed through the room, sounding as if it came from the top of the steps. It was Ciel "it's over finnie. Sebastian, kill him."  
"Yes, my lord."  
Sebastian dragged the gardener out if the room and left the boys alone with Claude.  
Ciel walked down the steps and slipped the blondes mask off and toke his blue mask he held in his hands. "I never knew it was you," Ciel said slipping the blue mask over his eyes.  
"Be mine. Do you except?."  
Ciel threw Alois hand on his hip and placed his arm over his shoulder. "Yes," he said completely forgetting Sebastian's promise.  
They danced the same way they did the night before.

What happened later : Ciel agreed to be Alois's.  
"I'm afraid I might belong to someone else by tonight." Well he was right. He now belongs to Claude. Little does he know, his new butler would devour his soul.

This chapter wasn't really well written ahh, well I just wanted to finish it up. :P

I'm writing a new AloisxCiel fanfiction called don't act like. . .etc.

That one will be way better than this one xD


End file.
